Scattered Memories
by serp0517
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have finally found Hawkmoth, but before the heroic duo could defeat him, Hawkmoth uses his ultimate power as a last resort, turning the tables on Ladybug and Chat
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1 The Day of Change**_

"well, well, if it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir?" pointing his staff at the super duo. "End of the line Hawkmoth!" Ladybug took the initiative and charged forward, yoyo swung in hand towards the villain dressed in mystery. Sudden, the villain smirked, as if he had already won the fight. "More so for you!" And a flash of dark purple light erupts out of his body, blinding the heroic Ladybug and Chat noir. "Ladybug!" Chat noir screamed at the top of his lungs.

Before she knew it, all the now fallen hero saw was an empty black space. She drifted aimlessly, almost like as if she were in a dream (duh). Thoughts flooded her mind: where am I? Who am I? What is this place?

Before she could even answer herself, she could only distinguish the faintest of sounds coming from who knows where. "…Marinette?" a sudden silence, then the whispers continued, but she couldn't quite understand what the sounds were making. Before she even knew it, the Raven- haired girl had woken from a deep slumber at what it looked to be a hospital room. She takes a better look at her surroundings, by slowly gazing at everything. The nameless girl finds herself covered in three layers of blankets with a mechanism on her finger, measuring her pulse. She pulls it off and an alarm it set off, alarming the fragile girl. She almost immediately leaves the room. She drags her bare feet across the cold hard ground, going who knows where. She ends up seeing a staircase and goes to wherever the stairs may take her too. She kept going down the steps, slowly, but carefully as if she were to fall off. What seemed like an eternity later, she hears an announcement from the speakers on the ceiling screaming out a message.  
patient Marinette Dupain-Cheng has left her room. I repeat patient Marinette Dupain- Cheng has left her room, calling all hospital helpers and volunteers to find her. The girl spoke to herself in a whisper "I wonder who could that be?".

The wandering girl finds a door, and she pushes on it, only to find random people running around like panicked mice. As soon as she enters the room, another girl with amber-like hair runs into the now startled lost girl and gives her a bear hug with tears running down the terrifying girl.

"Marinette! Omg, I'm so glad to see you ok!" Quickly the girl with glasses takes them off her and wipes them with her shirt to wipe away the fog forming on the inner side of her glasses.

The clueless girl was only confused. The amber girl saw her expression and her face grew grim.

"M-Marinette?!" This time it was another woman running towards the fallen teen, who is sitting next to the grim girl next to her. Noticing the terrifying face on the amber girl's face, the women with dark, blue-black hair inquired "Alya, sweety what's wrong?" The girl quickly got close to the now startle girl. "H-hey, Marinette, you know who I am… right?" The interrogated girl could only nod "Wh-ho are you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Day of Inquiry

_**Ch.2 The day of Inquiry**_

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the quiet girl could only nod. "Well my name is Alya, turns out we have met before and am you best friend." Alya had her hand out, the timid girl took her hand and shook it. "And your name is Marinette, ok" Alya told the now named girl her name. Memories invade Marinette's mind of the many events she sees herself having fun with the girl standing in front of her. "A-Alya? And …" Marinette now looks at the other woman, and even more memories start to flash at her. "…Mom…?" The woman started to cry, not in teas of pain, at least the girl had hoped. "Let's get you back to your room." Alya spoke in a small whisper. Marinette was now being dragged back to her room, when the news broke out from the T.V. hoisted on the ceiling.

" **Breaking News folks!"** Everyone le gasped at once. Alya and Mari's mom were growing scared looks at what was being presented on the screen. The girl was now growing impatient with questions still in her mind, but as she was about ask what was so important being displayed on the monitor, Alya took Marinette's hand and said, "Come on Mari, I can't answer all of your questions here, let's go back to your room."

 **Chat Noir Strikes again folks, destroying the Eiffel Tower, and has now destroyed all of Paris. Luckily there were no casualties with the help of the Miraculous Trio! But many are injured and are currently being sent to hospitals all over France!**

"Chat?" Mari uttered under her breathe. Alya had a very pained, grim expression on her face. "you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" All Alya could do was turn to stone like a statue. "Let's get to your room Mari, it's quite a long story" This time her mother had spoken. The three women went all the way back to Mari's hospital bed through the elevator. In the room, Mari was told of her life as sweet, clumsy, shy, yet brave, and kind Marinette. Mari's mom explains to her many things, like her favorite snacks, drinks, colors, that she aspired to be a fashion designer, and of the loving and caring family Mari had in her previous life. Alya was up next and explained to Mari's school life and how she acted around the following people: Alya herself, Nino, Natheniel, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Max, and Alex. After Alya and her mom finished their stories, the doctor came in and spoke to everyone in a cheerful monotone voice. " -Cheng, it appears your daughter is suffering to amnesia, but the serious kind. She will remember what has happened to her at the end of the month. "How long have I been out?" Mari anxiously asked. "Two months…" The doc replied. "TWO MONTHS!? WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT!" Everyone gave each other nervous glances. "Um, swe- …" Her mom was about to speak, but then the door swung open, crashing against the wall as a random white girl launches herself to the girl in bed.

"Hmph…. Ouch!" Marinette screeched. "C-Chloe?! I thought you hated me!? What is happening?! Alya?! WHAT THE HELL!?" "LANGUAGE!" her mother screamed.

"Oh My GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD I seriously thought you were dead, you even gave me nightmare for weeks!" Alya clearly was about to say something, but then another person, this time a boy, peaks through the door looking, really startled and mouthed something to Alya. Marinette couldn't quite g make out the words, but Alya sure did and only nodded in reply and ushered him to reveal himself.

"H-Hi Marinette…." The shy boy answered. "Nino, right?" He nodded in reply.

Marinette had this feeling, that there was something missing, something crucial, something that she longed for, but didn't know what it was. All she could do was just ponder at her predicament, and summarize all that she knew at this point. While Marinette was deep in thought, everyone else was giving each other nervous glances, when suddenly Alya decides to break the silence. "Hey I'm gonna go get something to drink what about you guys?" "I'm down" Nino spoke cooly. "What about you Chloe, care to join us?!" Alya spoke in a rather demanding tone, but Marinette was too busy in her thoughts. Her mom had already left the room to call someone (Mari's dad). "Nah, I'mma chill with Mari, you know **catch up**!" Chloe emphasized on the last two words. Alya gave a knowing nod, and dragged Nino with herself, almost in a rush, out the door. Then there were two in the room, alone together. An awkward silence grew between the two. Chloe decided to break the ice. "So, what did Alya say while I was gone?" Chloe asked. "She said that you were a bitch to me." Mari responded rather coldly.

Mari had this, mysterious sorta, petty hatred in her against this white chick. She kinda figured it had something to do with her previous life before her amnesia, especially that fact that Alya herself had told her how Chloe acted towards her. But still, questions were burning inside of the clueless girl so she had the audacity to ask for more answers.

"Hey Chloe"

"Yeah?"

"Is …" Marinette paused, still not sure to ask this daring question in mind, but only continued.

"Are you guys… hiding something from m-." The poor girl was yet again interrupted, this time from what it looked to be her mom and a big fat guy, who appeared to look just like her father, with a happy grin across his face as he slowly approached Mari like a hurt deer.

"I'm so glad you're ok…" Speaking only in the softest of tones, yet it was also calming. Tears of happiness and relief go down his face like a serene waterfall. They had a quick family reunion when the mom came in. Chloe took this as a chance to get out of the room, to join the others. After Chloe left, it was now the Dupain-Cheng family that was left alone. After about 2 more hours, Mari's parents left, promising the blessed cinnamon roll that they will return tomorrow morning. As soon as the closed the door on their way out, and Mari couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, she quickly got out of the bed and then left the room. She decided to take the elevator this time, which was conveniently on the right to her room. She needed answer and she needed them fast. She pressed on the button to take her to the lobby room.

3 minutes of elevator music later

She finally reached her destination, and got out of the elevator room. She scanned the area and found Nino, Alya, and Chloe. "Huh?" is all she muttered under her breath. She hid behind a planter, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"We can't tell her that!" Alya whispered shouted. "How long are we gonna keep her in the dark, she has the right to know what happened!" Chloe only shot back at what the amber-haired girl just screamed. " You two need to calm down, please. What if someone sees us?" Nino tried to keep peace in the group. "Listen Chloe you know damn well how much I want to tell her about Ad-." Nino and Chloe both covered Alya's mouth with their sweaty hands. (I honestly don't know if it their hands were sweaty or not, but hey go with the flow right?).

"Not to forget to mention Marinette Dupain-Cheng is actually Ladybug" Chloe muttered to herself in a dejected tone. They all looked really guilty, but Mari had so many questions running in her mind. As Mari was about to leave, Alya continued.

"Nino, remind me why we have to keep our mouths' shut about, well, **you know who**?

"Master Fu told us, remember he said that this is for the better, he can't have Marinette jeopardize the plan he has."

Chloe then asked, "what is that old fart's plan anyways?"

"I can't tell you, not here, what if someone hears us!?" Nino almost yelled, but boy oh boy how wrong he was, as a certain cinnamon roll had already left, with only a couple of answers, but a plethora of questions still banging into her head.

"I- I can't be here." She says to herself in a commanding voice. "I have to get out of here!"

An idea popped into her head. She quickly heads straight for the elevator and was about to press a button, when a grim thought hit her. "What floor was I on?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3 Night of Runaways**_

"Oh God! Why did I not take the time to remember my own room number, let alone what floor I was on!" Marinette complained. She knew that if she were caught outside her room, she'd be in big trouble and be forced to go back. She had to leave the hospital, but how, and if she were to escape, then where would she go?

"Hey, let's get back to Mari's room quickly!" Alya commanded. "Really, I thought her parents were with her?" Chloe responded. "why don't we give them a call then?" Nino suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and while Alya had typed in her parents' number, Marinette felt like her world was coming to an end. Mari took the chance and went to the stairs, and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Oh crap!" Mari tripped, scrapping her knee cap. "Ouch! FUCK!" She screeched.

"Hey, did you hear that!?" A muffled voice came from the closed door next to her.

"Oh no…" the panicked patient was desperately searching for a way out, something, ANYTHING!. She finally saw the emergency exit right across from her direction. She didn't even had time to read the warning of the sign right on top of it, as she opened the door, the emergency alarms rang all through the hospital.

"Just my luck…" The runaway muttered under her breath. She took a step outside and saw the beautiful crescent moon shining its brilliant light onto the night. Of course, Mari never saw this beautiful sight as she ran down the flock of stairs. She kept on tripping half the time, yet was somehow able to not fall face first on the steps that clearly screamed danger. Her bare feet had felt the cold earth and sent shivers up her spine. "Brrrrrr". She came out of the alley, and found herself right out of the hospital. She was close to the entrance. Marinette took a deep breath, and observed the night, how beautiful it was, how tranquil, so peaceful.

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng is missing from her room. I repeat Marinette Dupain-Cheng is missing.**

That message brought the runaway cinnamon roll back to her senses. "Uh uh um which way?" While jumping around like her bladder was going to burst! She decided to make take the right side of the road Marinette had the one track mind, and that was to get as far away from the hospital as possible. She made some great distance, and her stamina was god-like. Finally, after what appeared like an hour, she finally ended up right where she had started, the god-forsaken hospital.

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!** "

But she was out of breath, and fell to the ground. Oh dear lord was it cold. Now that Mari had a good look at herself, all she had on was a hospital gown, no shoes, but had socks. Her hair was let down, touching the top part of her back. Her eyes were blue, and her hair, jet-black. After about five minutes of panting, and catching her breathe, the determined runaway had decided to choose the direction she had gone, but instead of going straight, she had made sure to make specific turns. Before she knew it, she was lost, a 16-year old girl, lost in a city she knew nothing of. "A gust of wind hit her in the face, making the poor girl shiver even more. She rubbed her arms with the palm of her hands, and hunched her back like if she were carrying something too heavy for her solders. Mari walked aimlessly, for what seemed like hours without end. All she followed was her gut, which wasn't much.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in this cold night!" a random stranger had shouted.

Marinette panicked and ran away from him.

The stranger had chased after her. Fear ran in her nerves as she had bolted away from the stranger. She never looked back, as she kept running, until his hand had finally caught up to her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now will you calm down or not?" the stranger inquired. He looked familiar.

"W-who are you?!" Mari screamed. "My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Agreste." His voice still remained the same dull monotone, yet there was something quite different in his tone(Besides the heavy breathing), but Mari couldn't put her finger on it.

Now the stranger had a better look at the runaway, and his eyes lit up in surprise.

" **MARINETTE?"**

"Oh Fuck…." She mentally cussed to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4 New found Determination in the Night**_

" **FUCK!"** Marinette cussed to herself, as the familiar stranger had just yelled Marinette's name.

Gabriel spoke in a concerning voice " -Cheng, what are you doing out here in the cold? Your parents' must be worried sick!"

"Well…." Marinette's voice trailed off. "I'm not too sure myself. One minute I'm in a hospital bed with no recollection of who I was or anything. The next, being told of your entire life thus far, in just a measly day, not to mention, how I had found out my so-called friends were clearly hiding something from me. I-I am scared… I have nowhere to go. I'm lost ….."

" " "Right…. Anyways, I have to get going."

As Marinette was about to leave from the man's sight, had said something rather shocking (And extremely sketchy. If there are any kids who don't give a damn about age restriction of whatever, or some people who just don't know how life works, please never go to a stranger's house, at the very least just say no and get away as far as possible.)

"You can come to my apartment room and I will tell you everything you need to know in there" and Gabriel had a genuine smile grow on his face when he said that. His smile sure seemed welcoming. Marinette knew something was sketchy about this man, whom mysteriously knew her name and was never mentioned in the hospital room with Alya and the others. But then again, they were hiding quite a lot from her, so she decided to fuck it and go with the flow. 

"Alright, but no _funny business_."

"What do you take me for?! A perv or something!?"

"W-Well…"

"You know what, never mind just come with me, my apartment is not that far off."

"Alright…"

As the two of them started walking the in the streets of a nameless city under the bright, silver moon, the fallen hero had the opportunity to look around at her surroundings. She noticed the many stores and buildings they had passed by. There was a ladybug themed restaurant, which stood out above the rest. For some reason, it made Mari very reminiscent of something. Something crucially essential, like she **must** , but couldn't put her finger on it. As they kept walking, she still held on to that thought like her life depended on it. She zoned out completely afterwards and time seemed to tick by rather fast.

"We're here!" Gabriel announced. "Oh…" was all Marinette could respond to with. "You smell really bad go take a shower!" The rude man ordered. "I don't sme-." She sniffed herself, and realized just how stinky she was. "Ugh." And with that they both had entered the room. In the room was the living room, on the left corner was a small flat T.V. sitting on top of a small, square, wooden table. Across from the T.V was a love-seat couch. Behind the couch was the entrance to the kitchen, which had an oven under a stove. Hoisted above the stove, rested cubbies, probably full of plates and junk. On the left of the stove was a microwave. On the right of the microwave was a refrigerator, also full of food' n ' junk. The kitchen then had a hallway, a rather small one, but still a hallway. There were three doors, one on the left, probably the shower with bathroom and it was. On the right were two bedrooms. One labeled Gabriel's bedroom, the other labeled guest.

Marinette went straight for the bathroom, to get a shower. There was an extra bath towel, which was white. There was also some hand-soap, a shampoo bottle that looked rather expensive, a rubber ducky(WTF), and a bath stone(?). The curtains had black and white butterflies on them. It reminded Marinette of something, but alas, she couldn't even figure out what it was and just recapped on everything that has happened to her.

After taking a good, long shower she got out and dried herself, and got a change of clothes. The clothes were placed by Gabriel himself, before she had taken a shower. She wore a blue shirt with dark blue, thin stripes going down the shirt. This very same shirt had buttons on it. She also received pants (and underwear, but I don't feel like going into detail). These pants were just plain blue ones that ran all the way down to her shin. Judging from Gabriel's height, they must have been his night shorts. Mari had combed through her hair, it was rather long from how she usually had her hair.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, and gave herself a better look. She quickly took note that she didn't have her hair in her pig tails. She also realized something else was also missing, and was looking more at the right side of her face, brushing off the hair from her ears. Her attached earlobes had ear piercings on it. Suddenly her mind grew panic, and she questioned why this feeling had emerged. A slight knock made Marinette almost immediately stared at the dorr in alarm.

" -Cheng, have you finished dressing up?" the muffled voice asked politely.

"Y-yeah!" Mari answered in a nervous tone.

"Dinner will be waiting for you in the kitchen, that is if you're in the mood to eat."

"I-I think I might actually go to bed…" A rumble in her tummy changed her answer. "…I'll be there soon…"

Gabriel let out a chuckle to himself. "Alright, I'll head on over there, let me know if you need anything, -Cheng." And with that, he left the bathroom door, heading straight to the kitchen. Mari opened the door only slightly, just to peek to see if anyone was still outside the door. She was paranoid.(but then again, I would be too if I were in a stranger's home.). She got out of the room, and walked to the kitchen room. Gabriel had sat at one end of the table, Mari took the opposite end of Gabriel's seat, so that way he didn't do any funny business.

"Well, what you waiting for?" Gabriel inquired.

Mari took a good minute to see what was being served. A cup of warm noodles and some strawberry milk, along with some buttered toast. (What a feast…). Marinette first took a bite of the butter, and it tasted alright. She then took a glass of the milk and sipped some, tasting the hint of sweetness of the flavor. After drinking all her milk, she had begun to chow down on the cup of noodle and they tasted great. After finishing dinner, she still felt hunger, but didn't wanted to seem rude so she didn't say anything and sat there. Across the table, Gabriel was reading what appeared to gazing at a picture. Mari couldn't get a good look at what he was looking at, so she leaned her whole body towards the man to get a better look. Gabriel noticed quickly, and had asked.

"You want to look at this?" he said gesturing the picture, with an _interesting_ smile.

"Yeah…." Unsure of her reply. Gabriel had eyes of great sadness and the tone of longing as he spoke "This is the only picture of my … family I have left…" And he gave her the picture. Marinette held onto it in awe and saw the man, along with his beautiful wife… and a boy…? The family looked happy. Their smiling faces made Mari only grin.

"You guys look really happy together!"

"Y-yeah… We sure were…" gave out a dejected sigh afterwards.

Silence between the true yet again, but at that time, had only gotten worse. Mari decided to break the ice between the two.

"What happened?" She had asked carefully, and in such a quite tone. Gabirel's eyes had stayed the same, but had held his breathe.

"S-She just… disappeared…without a damn trace to be found…it was like she had never existed… all just a sweet dream." Some more grim silence, and then he continued.

"I-I shouldn't have acted like that to him… I-I wish that I could've…" Gabriel's own voice was interrupted by the very tears in his eyes, as he had begun to sob in front of the confused girl.

After a while of sobbing, Marinette saw a new look of determination as had quickly looked up at her, and said

"I may not be able to fix this mess, but _**you**_ , without a doubt can!" almost screaming at the top of his lungs, had pointed at the alarmed cinnamon roll. The man leans his elbows on the table, and cushions his chin with his fingers, intertwining with each other.

"And I'm going to tell you how…"

Marinette's eyes had widened by the statement, finally she was going to get answers, no more beating around the bush!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5 The Answers Someone Needs**_

About time.

Gabriel Agreste had told Marinette many things. One of which, was the secret double life she had as a super hero, Ladybug! She had a miraculous, which is basically some kind of magical artifact used to transform her. She had a kwami, named Tikki? Kwamis were these spirits I guess imbedded in these articles, and had guided the previous Ladybugs, and other miraculous holders for generations. She had a partner named Chat Noir, who also happened to have a miraculous as well. Mari had earrings, Chat had a ring. Mr. Agreste had crossed the line when he told Mari who Chat was. Chat Noir was Adrien. (wow I am _so surprised!_ ).

After the long explanation, the fallen hero had memories flooding her mind. Now she saw it. Her adventures as Ladybug and of Chat Noir. How she acted around him, and how he had acted around her. Their fights together, their touch, that one _kiss_ … **OH SHIT**

Then she thought of Adrien. (Here comes the cringe train, if you wanna stop, then by all means **PLEASE DO!** ). The first time they met, not the sweetest, but after that umbrella scene boy oh boy did she fall hard for him. How she acted around him, not even able to prodice a single sentence around him. The video with them kissing. That scarf she made for him. (Ok I'm done).

Marinette started to act like herself more now, with all these flashes of memories hitting her head hard like a wrecking ball. But now a new question was formed hot and fresh out of the oven.

" , how do you know about the miraculous? How do you know who I , or Chat was? You're hiding something from me." Marinette suspected this man now.

"That is because I wanted you to remember who you are first, before I continue…"

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Marinette was growing impatient, but tried not to show it. Clearly it wasn't working, and Gabriel looked sweaty, guilty it looked like.

"Well you see, the thing is, is that, t-t-t-that I'm …"

"You're?" This time her voice had grown stern.

"Hawkmoth…." He said looking ashamed. "…". "Please let me continue…"

"When you and Adrien encountered me, I used an ability that wiped away anyone's memories while also putting them in a deep sleep at the same time. But I couldn't control it, and you got the full brunt of it. You were never meant to be put in a coma for those dreadful months. Chat on the other hand was too far from the proximity of the blast I gave to you. I took the opportunity and took your earrings and succeeded. Chat saw you de-transformed and had cried out your name for several minutes. I then acumitized him, and he accepted almost too easily. Just when I had thought that I had won, he instantly went behind my back and took my Butterfly miraculous. He saw me de-transformed…." An awkward silence came back yet again. Gabriel took up the courage and continued.

"He turned into a monster… He now wears both the cat ring and the butterfly brooch. And what's worse was that he had taken the earrings. Just as he was about to put them on, Master Fu had snatched the earrings and you and me out of there. To this day, my son is looking for the Earrings and is tracking down Fu." Marinette took a deep breathe to process what she had learned. Suddenly she was reminded of the Miraculous Trio shown from that news report.

"Who are the Miraculous Trio?!" Marinette inquired.

"Master Fu had probably given these teens the Bee's comb, the Fox's necklace, and the Turtle's band." Gabriel answered.

"mmmmm…" Marinette's mind began to wander, until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream had made its way through the kitchen. The two looked at the window to see a dark being with its claw raised in the air roaring at the victim lying on the ground with his hands in the air pleading with the monster to spare his life it looked like.

"I know you're here!" it screamed

"Please I don't know what you're talking about. I promise! Please spare my life, I have a wife and a beautiful baby girl!" The civilian cried out.

"Listen up Fu! If you want to save this pathetic soul, then I suggest you come here with the ladybug earrings… **NOW!** " and with that, the demonous cat-like demon throws his dangerous claw at the civilian.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Chat?" Mari spoke under her breathe.

Everything went silent. Everything went slow. The night was steadily becoming colder by the second.

"Mari…?" The cat demon say a girl so, so familiar.

The civilian saw this as his opportunity to run and he took it. The monster didn't go after him. In fact, his new _target_ was the girl in the building.

While Gabriel was losing his shit, Mari was entranced by the vicious demon of inevitable death walking towards them.. She stared at those green eyes he had. The white latex-like suit he wore. That devilish grin made her blush... (Girl get ur head in the damn game!). A couple of thuds could be heard from the door.

"Oh Bugaboo!" Chat Noir spoke in a loving tone.

"Why don't you come outside and we can… talk?"

Mari got herself out of the trance and panick was filling her mind. Oh my **FUCKING** god what the hell have I gotten myself into?!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch.6 Demon meets Girl**_

"I'm going to count to three, so you'd better hurry and open up _Lovebug…_ " Chat spoke

Oh crap, what the hell have I gotten myself into!? I wish I was back at the hospital!

Then Marinette had an idea.

"Ok, fine you caught me…" Mari spoke so innocently, and Chat took the bait.

"I knew you'd come along, now open this door and let me have my arms around you already."

"Chat, I-I'm changing!"

"… _So?_ You're purretty just the way you are. Common purrincess just let me in, or I might destroy this door in-between us!" Chat's tone turned from a loving one to a demon voice.

"B-but, I'm so ashamed, just thinking about it makes my face go red!" Shit she was running out of ideas.

"You know I kind of like it when your face goes red. It's cute."

"Fine, I'll come out, but I'm gonna go put on some clothes real quick ok, then you can wisk me away Chaton!" She hoped he'd comply, at least giving Mari a chance to come up with something.

"Alright…." Mari let out a huge breathe of relief she didn't know was building up in her chest.

"But I'm coming in!" Chat screamed at once.

Chat turned the knob and was slowly opening the door. Mari, as if by instinct, went right behind the door. Chat entered the room and stormed off into it, looking for his love. Chat heard the water turning on and immediately ran towards it. Mari took the initiative and got out of the room, Chat had heard her, and his eye lit up. Blue met green yet again. This time, Mari was the one to get herself out of the trance first, and bolted down the stairs. Chat soon ran after her.

"Get back here Marinette!" Chat screamed as the runaway flees from the yandere-like-Chat.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Mari screams back.

"You can't escape me Buginette!"

Mari only focused on the pathway she was running in, tuning out whatever threats the lovesick Chat screamed at her.

"Oh come back here purrincess, be a good little bug and come back to kitty. I promise not to hurt you or anything!" Chat was gaining speed. Mari realized she was no match for him, and what's worse is that he'll catch up to her sooner or later. Mari made a turn to a dark alley, and it was a dead end. Before she could turn back, their eyes meet again for the third time. The cold was catching up to her, and blisters were starting to form on the palms of her feet. They were going numb, her feet were burning at the pain of them, almost unbearable. But she didn't care, for now she was caught. Chat took careful steps towards his princess. Their eyes never broke away from each other.

"Why did you run away from me? Mari? Are you scared of me?" he gazed onto her eyes with dread.

"Wha-No! It's j-just tha-that that I'm just tr-trying to process we-well you know?" Her face was going red, she couldn't control her stuttering.

"You know, now that I think about it…" Chat spoke, completely throwing away what Marineete had just said.

"You run surprisingly fast for a person being chased by my, especially without your miraculous." This time Chat gave a good look at Marinette's feet, and his grin turned into a frown.

"Mari, you need to take better care of yourself. You must be cold, let me help." Before Mari could even refuse, she was already in the arms of Adrien, and his warmth made her feel so safe. Then he picked her up, bridal-style.

"Wah!"

"Hang on tight!" Chat then jumped so high into the sky, with Marinette in his arms. He parkoured from roof to roof. The snow was gently descending to the ground, covering the town in eternal white.

The bluenette looked down at the town and saw the beautiful view.

"Wow…" she uttered under her breathe. Chat kept going, with Mari in his arms. He was smiling, and so was she. He had finally made his way to the top of the Eiffel tower. Chat gently put Mari down. Her feet felt cold again, and Chat saw this.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He pecked her a kiss to her cheek. Mari placed a hand to the area he had kissed and smiled back. Chat turned into a black blur into the sky as he went to find something. Mari took this as an opportunity to come up with a plan.


End file.
